1. Field of the Invention. The present invention relates, in general, to a portable or moveable wall decoration.
2. Information Disclosure Statement: A preliminary patentability search conducted in Class 40, subclass 160, class 47, subclass 41.12, and class 206, subclass 423 produced the following patents: Pfeiffer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,217,454; Thrasher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,312,007; Rentowl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,213; Faiola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,275; and Roberts et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,240.
Pfeiffer '454 discloses a greeting card device including a card having a flower or bouquet of flowers attached thereto.
Thrasher '007 discloses a display article and method of manufacturing same. The display article includes a supporting frame enabling it to be attached to a wall or the like, and includes a floral display attached to a sheet behind a glass member.
Rentowl '213 discloses a commemorative card formed from water impervious or water resistant material and is provided with means for mounting at least one fresh or artificial flower thereon.
Faiola et al.'275 discloses a greeting card and package including a removable, transparent receptacle for a gift such a flower.
Roberts et al.'240 discloses an expandable floral greeting card which includes an expandable base and a face card attached to the base for displaying a decorative greeting or statement and a floral arrangement.